


The Little Duckling

by kitkatdee



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Single Father Kylo Ren, Smut, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatdee/pseuds/kitkatdee
Summary: Rey got an email from Dr. Leia Organa-Solo. She wasn't expecting anything like it! She was expecting for the job acceptance at Walgreens but she got something more.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hatchling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714561) by [g_girl143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/pseuds/g_girl143). 



> Hi. This is my first work ever. This work is inspired by the story, Hatchling by g_girl143, unfortunately the story isn't finish and the author sure did leave a cliffhanger! Go check the story out! It's amazing.

**CHAPTER 1**

_January 2, 2020_

_Dear Ms. Rey Kenobi,_

_Good day! I am Dr. Leia Organa-Solo. This is rather odd because I am writing to someone I barely know, anyways, this may sound strange but my granddaughter, Avery Amaranthine wishes to meet you._

_Seven years ago, at San Luis Fertility Clinic, my son has seen your profile and has chosen your egg to form an union with his... seedlings, as a result Avery was born._

_I am very sorry for this, I know this is very_ _difficult to comprehend and all, but Avery has discovered the truth and I, also can no longer hide it from her. She's still very young but she's very clever, she understands what younglings can't understand yet, and she really wishes t_ _o see her mother._

_Once again, I am truly sorry, but everything I will do for my precious, Avery. If this bothers you so much please do ignore and forget all about this._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Dr. Leia Organa-Solo_

\--

Rey was shaking, her hands were trembling and her eyes twitched as she read the email, she was hoping for her job acceptance at Walgreens but this is something more than just news! She has a daughter!

_Seven years ago, Rey just got out from the foster care, she just turned 18 and she was officially out of the system. She was all alone, scared, and desperate. She has no where to go, no job, 12 dollars on hand and a backpack filled with her worn out clothes._

_It was a winter night when she picked up the newspaper from the frozen pavement, there she saw the Ad. A clinic was looking for more fertile eggs to add up their profile.She had no choice, 12 dollars and homeless, it's not really ideal, begging is not gonna help her._

_By the next day, she was ready. A thousand dollars is enough for her to get settled._

-

Rey was afraid, she was embarrassed, ashamed and angry of herself! A lot of emotions came through her, she was confused, she was tired, she was tired of everything. And now she has a daughter who wants to meet her? What would Avery think of her? She's unsuccessful, she's broke and she's living in a very cramped place that could go as a broom closet!

But, Rey felt a longing in her, a feeling she never knew she had. She has a daughter for pete's sake, her baby, her Avery, who was looking forward to meet her.

With a small smile, she sat properly, fixed her chair, and started typing on her _please-give-me-up-already laptop..._

_January 3, 2020_

_Dear Dr. Leia Organa-Solo,_

_I would love to meet her, please do contact me, I assume you already have my details._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Kenobi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is ready to meet her biological daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am super sorry I left you all hanging. I just started medical school last term and I was completely busy with stuff. Hope you all could forgive me. : (

**CHAPTER 2**

How on earth did they get her info? Was it the contract with the clinic? Dang it! If only she calmed down during that time and actually listened to the Doctor, explaining her contract and her rights she wouldn't be stuck in this trouble. But did she listen? No! She was too excited getting her dollar thousand! Now what type of contract did she have? Rey stood up from her shabby chair and left her beaten-up laptop on the table. She scrambled to her room (which was actually next to the kitchen.) and open up a drawer that she got from someone's trash .

"Where is it?" She muttered, her breath shaking and her hands twitching. "Where the fuck is it?" She gritted her teeth as her eyes went looking for the folder. "Ah, please let this be the folder." She held out a blue folder with crooked edges as it was left cramped with other papers for edges. Her breathing became unsteady. oh god, she's gonna sue the clinic if she's not wrong. "Please be a close contract, please be a close contract...." she muttered as she opened the blue folder and it read...

_"San Luis Fertility Clinic, Semi-Open Contract - Consent for the party to the oocyte donation..."_

"Fuck it!" Rey said exasperatedly. She never knew that this day was coming. She wasn't expecting that she'll be contacted by the grandmother of her freaking egg! She knows that she has got that longing inside her, she knows that maybe one day her egg will be used to produce a child. To produce a child called Avery. Avery Amaranthine is her name. Avery wishes to meet her mother! Rey isn't her mother! She's her freaking donor! OH, but her heart says otherwise. Because the second she read that letter, she knew that she didn't hesitate to meet her, just confused. What was she thinking--- she got distracted by her thoughts by a little sound that goes "ding!", It was coming from her old laptop. She stood up from the floor, fixed the papers, and went to the kitchen.

"Know, who is this from?" said Rey as she opened her email. It was the name from earlier. Dr Leia Organa- Solo sent her a reply.

_January 3, 2020_

_Dear Ms. Rey Kenobi,_

_I appreciate your reply. God knows how excited Avery is that she will be meeting her biological mum! Thank you very much for considering. I am very sorry for all the disturbance that I have caused, I know I was being selfish but I just couldn't stand my angel. Thank you, I really am. A driver would be sent to your house by the weekend, is that okay? Please let me know. You would be sent to Millenium Estate at Oakwood street._

_Dr. Leia Organa- Solo_

After reading, Rey closed her eyes and she stifled her breath. Is she ready? let the gods let her be. With a deep breath and shaky fingers she immediately typed her reply.

_January 3, 2020_

_Dear Dr Leia Organa-Solo_

_I am ready to meet her, and yes the weekday is okay. Do not bother, I would have never guessed she wants to meet me, too._

_respectfully,_

_Rey Kenobi_

And sent! She did it. She will be meeting Avery, her baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

5:30 AM, Saturday. Rey woke up extra early, no scratch that , Rey couldn't sleep and it's already 5:30! She was too damn nervous to sleep, shifting positions on her creaking bed, counting sheeps, she even read a book! But, she just could not sleep. She stood up and went to the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs, milk, and cheese. When Rey was in foster care, she had a friend named Dianthus, like the pretty pink flowers. She always told Rey that when you're a little stress grab two eggs, grate it with cheese, add a tiny portion of milk in it, and scramble it up. Rey smiled as she did what her friend exactly used to say, they would always snuck to the kitchen at midnight to eat some scrambled eggs, they would always do this because their foster care always give them food not enough for the day. Rey wondered, where is Dianthus now? She was adopted by some wealthy family by the age of 15, she said she would keep in touch but she never did. Rey sighed as she heated up her pan and continued cooking the eggs.

\- 

It was already 7:25 AM, Rey is already clothed with clothes that used to look nice and that is her faded jeans, some pink shirt that looks like its turning white, and a pair of converse that she had when she was still 19, the only thing that looked kinda good was her denim overcoat that she got from a Goodwill thrift shop for only 3 dollars. She went to her mirror and looked at her self. Rey has almond shaped eyes, pale skin, face full of freckles and a very petite and slender body. "Still pretty ugly, Rey. " She said to herself as she sighed. She took the hairband from her wrist to tie up her hair in a messy-sorta bun.

Rey was waiting for 7:30, as time went by, she's getting pretty nervous, god knows how many times she wiped her forehead with her handkerchief, wiping her non-existent sweat. Rey went to her window as she noticed a black Mercedes-Benz parked in front of her little house and no one's getting out --

_*knock, knock, knock*_

"Holy cow, they're here!" Rey exclaimed! No wonder why there's no one getting out of the car! Rey hurriedly fixed her appearance, straightened her clothes and hurriedly open the door.

"Uhm" A man with bald hair and dark skin, wearing a black long coat with dark sunglasses, like he's from Men in Black or something let out a small cough. "Miss Rey Kenobi?" he asked.

"That's me." Rey let out a small awkward laugh.

"I'm Mace Windu, head of Dr. Leia's security team. She sent me out to fetch you."

"Ah, I have been informed." Rey replied.

"Very well then. " He turned his back for awhile and escorted Rey to the car.

-

It was a long and awkward ride to the Millenium manor not until Mr. Mace breaks the silence,

"So, where are you from Ms. Rey?" Mr. Mace asked, peeking through the dashboard mirror. 

"Oh, I'm from a small town called Jakku, Sir. But I haven't really been there since I was 12 because I was bouncing places to places because of the foster system." Rey replied with a small smile. 

"Ah, Jakku... I've been there once with my nephew, Finn. I must say it's a very remote town, deserted among other towns." said Mr. Mace, Rey just replied with a small nod. 

It wasn't until they turn left and entered a gated village. My god! The houses here are humongous! The house and lots stretches up to acres til hectares, enclosed with very large gates, guarded with security. As they turned right, Rey saw a street sign, "Oakwood St." they must be near. The street itself is so long because of the very large houses, but one stood out. A white classical house with columns, making it look like the whitehouse, who ever may live there must be extremely wealthy. The car took a little left until they reached a tall, black gate, like the gate was from a hig-security jail. No one could ever steal from this house she thought. 

"It's me, Goyle open up." Mr. Mace said as he rolled down his window speaking through the security system.

The gates slowly opened up, making their entrance look dramatic. Holy guacamole! It was the big white house! They were at...

"Here we are, Ms. Rey... The Millenium estate, home of the Solos." Mr. Mace said. 

There was a super long pavement before reaching to the house, the lot covered with different trees and plants, side benches everywhere, a big-ass marble stoned gazebo, and a huge fountain for a roundabout! A roundabout for a house! Rey was completely amazed by the view. She didn't even notice Mr. Mace opened the door for her! 

"Thank you, sir." she said and he replied with a nod. He helped her out as he escorted her through a flight of stairs, leading her to the doorstep. The door of the house was big, extremely big! A glass door framed with a golden steel. 

"Ms. Rey Kenobi?" A soft elderly voice approached her ears as she turned around. It was an elderly lady, looking so prim and proper, her faded brown hair turning white was fixed into to two brains, rolling up making a bun on both sides. Her smile so warm. 

" Good morning." Rey said with a smile, "I am Rey Kenobi, you must be Dr. Leia Orga--oh!" Rey was shook as the elderly lady pulled her into a tight, warm hug. "Thank you, Rey." the lady whispered to her. "Thank you so much." she said as she broke away from the hug. 

"So much for formality!" the lady smiled "Anyway, let's get going. Shall we?" she intertwined her arms with Rey, as they went in the huge entryway. 

-

"Thank you for the tea and biscuits, Marge. Please do send us some water..." Dr. Leia said to the woman bringing in a tray of biscuits and a pot of tea. The woman nodded as a response and went off. 

"Thank you for coming, Rey. This will mean so much for Avery." Dr. Leia smiled at her. 

"No worries, ma'am. I was quite shock myself, too. I also wanted to meet her." Rey gave out a small smile. 

"I must say, that little angel of ours was so excited to meet you. She went to bed early and prepared her clothes! Not even her dad could tell her to sleep early!" Dr. Leia exclaimed at her. 

Rey smiled at her as a response. The dad. I wonder where is he? Rey thought as she sipped her warm tea. 

" Oh, Ben is always busy. Always in a business trip, that's why little Avery is always here with my husband and I!" Rey almost spitted out her tea! Did she just said it out loud? 

"Yes you did, dear." Dr. Leia said with a soft chuckle. Rey's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. 

"Oh, god. I-I am so sorry. I didn't mean to question your personal lives." Rey stuttered, explaining herself. 

"Oh, hush dear it was nothing---" Dr Leia was cut off as someone was calling her name in a squeaky little voice. 

"NANA!" as soon as Rey turned her head around she saw a little girl in a white dress, brunette hair hanging lowly in her shoulders, accessorized with a pink clip, her face full of freckles, and her brown eyes srood out the most. Rey's heart was pounding so loud as if it was going to escape her chest, her hands were becoming sweaty and she nervously wiped her forehead quickly with a napkin. The little girl quickly sprang up to her nana, carrying her. Dr. Leia grunted as she tried to balance her weight and the little girl. 

"Nana, I woke up early! Who is she?" the little girl turned around looking at the nervous Rey. "Is it her? Is she my mummy?" the little girl whispered, loud enough to be heard by both Nana and Rey. 

"Now, now, Avery. Where are your manners? Is that how you greet a guest?" Dr. Leia said to her arching her eyebrows. "No, nana." She quickly came down from and turned to Rey. 

"Hi! I am Avery Amaranthine Solo, I am six years old!" the little girl said holding out six fingers showing it to Rey. " I just turned six last December 18!" the girl exclaimed. 

Rey settled for a genuine smile as she replied "Hi, Avery. I am Rey Kenobi, I am--" 

"Are you my mummy, Ms. Rey?" Avery cut her off. "I-I.. I" Rey stuttered not knowing what to say. 

"Avery! Do not surprise Rey like that!" Dr. Leia said, arms on her waist. 

"I am sorry, nana. Sorry, Rey. I didn't mean to." she said in a soft voice as she sat down next to her nana. Dr. Leia sighed at the situation and began to rub her forehead. "Straighten up your back, Avery." Dr. Leia said to Avery slouching her back, instinctively Rey straightened her back too.

"I'll get straight to the point." Dr. Leia said. "Avery, remember I told you why you have no mummy? Dr. Leia asked Avery.

"Yes, nana." Avery sadly sighed. "I was made different from other kids. Daddy went to the grocery store to buy my mummy's balls, and daddy had a nice lady friend who let my mummy's balls sleep inside her womb until the ball will turn to a baby. I was the baby." Avery smartly said. 

"Er... it's a little bit more complex than that, Avery. Good job for that rational explanation!" Dr. Leia smiled proudly at her. "Now, what did you ask for your birthday after finding out you have a mummy?" Dr. Leia asked her.

"I want to meet my mummy, nana. I really do." her eyes glowed hinting a glint of hope in it. 

Dr. Leia lowered herself to Avery and whispered to her ear, enough to be heard by the room. "Avery, Rey's your mummy." 

Avery's eyes went wide and she slowly went to Rey. Rey's heart was pounding so fast that she could feel it, ready to burst out of her chest any moment as the girl went near her.

"Up." The little girl said, commanding to be carried by Rey. With no hesitation Rey picked her up with her shaky hands and the little girl buried her face in the crook of her neck. "Are you really my mum? did daddy really bought your balls at the grocery store?" the little girl asked, her face is drenched with tears and Rey could feel the tears in her shoulder blades. The little girl removed herself from her neck and looked at her. "Are you my mum?" she asked again. Rey's eyes was glistening with tears, her face burning up, as she slowly nodded her head. "Y-Yes. Yes, I am your mum." she said to the little girl who was still crying, she hushed her with her hands as it was natural to her to to calm her baby down. They stared at each other for awhile. They have the same eyes, they've got freckles on her cheeks and nose, they've got the same smile. Even Dr. Leia couldn't stop herself from crying in the side, wiping her tears off with a hermes handkerchief. 

The little girl refusing to let go still hugged Rey, still crying, still overwhelmed, until--

"Mom? Why is my daughter crying? Who is she?" A man with a deep voice entered the parlor room. He wore a black suit, his cologne smells like mahogany, he has a scar on his face and he was the most beautiful man Rey ever laid eyes on.


End file.
